


Nothing To Worry About

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [117]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, But then a whole lot of Fluffy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison reassures Meredith.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Nothing To Worry About

**Nothing To Worry About**

* * *

_Addison reassures Meredith._

* * *

"I can't believe this," says Meredith, as she opens the on-call room door, and finds her girlfriend all snuggled up to her ex.

"Meredith, it's not what you think, please, let me explain!" Addison pleads with her.

"I can't believe you would do this to me," Meredith gasps, her voice pained, and her lip quivering.

"We're just friends Meredith, anything between us was years ago," Addison says, as she untucks Mark Sloan's arm from around her.

"I want to trust you, I do, I just have abandonment issues, and I love you so much Addie, I can't stand the thought of losing you-" Meredith says before she dissolves into tears.

"Hey, hey c'mere," Addison gets up and wraps her arms around the blonde. "I love you too, only you. Mark and I might be comfortable together, but I don't want anybody else, I promise," says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith. "Sorry if I was overreacting," says Meredith.

"Happens to all of us," Addison reassures her. "Shoot, I gotta go, I'm getting a page," Addison sighs, and looks back at Meredith wistfully. "I'll see you later?" Addison asks softly.

"Yeah," says Meredith, sniffling, and kissing Addison chastely before she has to work.

"Hey kid," says Mark, leaning up from the couch, and motioning for Meredith to sit down beside her.

"Mark-" Meredith says sharply, clearly still a bit angry.

"Hey trust me kid, you've got nothing to worry about," Mark promises her in a gruff voice.

"How would you know that-" Meredith asks him, still looking indignant as she sits carefully on the couch beside him, but still a solid foot away from him.

"I know Addie, trust me," Mark smiles his signature smile.

"See, saying stuff like that doesn't make me 'trust you,' y'know," Meredith crosses her arms at him.

"See, trust me when I say I've never seen her in love with anyone the way she loves you. Ever. Not me, not Derek. EVER. I've spent years of my life hoping she'd want me like that but no, she doesn't, she won't, but she'll love you to the end of the earth if you let her," Mark says quietly.

"Alright, I just get all possessive and crazy sometimes," Meredith sigh, looking up at Mark slightly sheepishly.

"It was kinda funny actually," says Mark, before Meredith rolls her eyes at him teasingly.

"For what it's worth, I was holding her because she was crying. And she was crying because she just missed you," Mark says, as he gets up, and moves to leave the room.

"She was?" Meredith asks him.

"Yeah, but she asked me not to tell you that, because she didn't want you to ditch work for her," says Mark easily.

"Okay, that's kinda cute," Meredith concedes.

"So, are we cool?" Mark asks her.

"Mm, yeah I think so," says Meredith, contemplating this for a second. "Wait, hold on McSteamy, do you cuddle with all the girls like that? Do you cuddle with Addison often? Do you-" Meredith starts off a barrage of questions before she cuts off her own set of rambling thoughts.

"What can I say?" Mark says with a smirk. "The girls love snuggling with me, but in all seriousness, I have a girlfriend Meredith, and believe it or not, I'm not really looking for another one," Mark guffaws.

"Alright, Mr. Plastics Magic. I'll let you cuddle with Addison once in a while because I know she gets sad when she doesn't get enough cuddles in a day, and I'll try to cut out the ranting… A little…" Meredith finally smiles.

"Sounds good, Big Grey," Mark says, as he wraps his arms around Meredith, as if to prove his point about camaraderie or something.

"Mark, you're squishing me!" Meredith giggles, as Mark pats her on the back also.

And then the on-call room door opens, and the two of them are met with the appalled expression of none other than Lexie Grey.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!?" Lexie yells at her boyfriend, in uncannily the same tone of voice, but with a higher volume and intensity than Meredith had earlier.

"Lexie, it's not what you think, please let me explain!" Mark sighs at the doctor in front of him.

"Good luck with that, Mark," Meredith teases in a whisper, as she laughs the entire time she finds her way out of the room, and heads over to the OB-GYN wing to surprise her girlfriend.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
